Shopping Mall
The Shopping Mall is a popular place in Bin Weevils where you can buy many items for your nest and your garden. It included a video pod but now there are plazas for Tycoons, a stand for the magazines, and an advertising billboard. Appearance There are two floors within the shopping mall with several of stores. There is an elevator that will end up taking you to the top level, and a trampoline that will get you down to the first floor. Current Shops First Level Nestco - A store which sells all sorts of nest items (introduced in August 2012). Booths '''- there are booths in the shopping mall on special occasions like Christmas. Second Level '''Garden Plots - A Tycoon store which lets you expand your garden (from Tycoon Island in March 2013). Garden Shop - A store which sells plants for your garden (introduced in 2010). Rigg's Property Shop - A Tycoon Only store which lets you add more rooms to your nest (introduced in 2010, formerly everyone could buy 1 additional room, temporarily everyone could buy all the rooms for Dosh Coins (that was possibly in 2012)). Bin Pets Paradise '''- An entrance to Bin Pets Paradise (introduced in 2013). Former Shops '''Bin Mart - A store which sold all sorts of nest items. (introduced in August 2012, removed February 21, 2014) Bin Pets Shop '''- A store which lets you buy a binpet. (introduced 2008, moved to Bin Pets Paradise in 2013) '''Furniture Shop - A store which sold all sorts of furniture (introduced 2010, removed August 2012) Gadgets and Gizmos '''- A store which sold all sorts of gadgets & electrics (introduced 2010, removed August 2012) '''Kitchen & Bathroom Shop - A store which sold water related items (introduced 2010, removed August 2012) Floors & Walls - A store which sold floors and wallpapers (introduced 2010, removed August 2012) Tycoon Shop - A store which sold items for plazas (introduced 2010, moved to Tycoon island in 2011 and changed name to 'Night Club shop', then moved to Club Fling and changed name to 'Party shop' in March 2013) Nest Shop '- A store which sold items for your nest (introduced 2008, removed 2009) '''Bin Weevils Shop '- An area where you could buy Bin Weevils merchandise such as T-Shirts and more. This was removed very soon after it was added. '''Tum's Diner - A restaurant which sold lot's of food (introduced 2008, moved to Rum's Airport in 2009) Other features Binweevils Podcast/Radio Building - On the right of Bin Pet's Paradise is this place, which is an online Podcast broadcasted by the Binweevil's team. The podcast has been discontinued since 2018. '''Small Pop up Shops - '''During seasonal events, there are usually pop up shops in the Shopping Mall. (Examples: Easter Shop, Christmas Shop, Halloween Shop, etc). '''Small Pop up Booths - '''There are also small booths that sometimes pop up for events (Examples: Binweevils Bafta vote booth, Tycoon Island Ice rink booth, etc). Gallery Shopping Mall.png|One of the older Shopping Mall versions Screen_Shot_2012-12-29_at_2.34.30_PM.png|The inside of the Shopping Mall during Winter Wonderland Old bin shopping mall inside.png|In the old bin, when Tum's Diner was there Screenshot 2018-12-23 at 22.05.40.png|An error when buying an item Inside Shopping Mall in Winter, 2019.png|Shopping Mall in Winter, 2019 Category:Locations Category:Bin Weevils